


Some Birthday

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Literal Mess, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Bukakke, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, MMMF, Multi, Pegging, Tripletcest, Vaginal Fingering, cum shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: It's your birthday!And after waking up in Kylo Organa-Solo's bed hungover with his two brothers tangled up with you, you can only wonder what the day holds for you, even though you can't really remember last night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kassanovella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/gifts).



> OKAY SO BEFORE YOU PIN ME AS A DISGUSTING FREAK, I tagged---EVERYTHING OKAY? PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME FOR THIS!!!
> 
> Okay but in all seriousness, in terms of length, this is the longest fic I've written and even though it's potentially squicky, I'm proud of it, so there. Enjoy a bunch of grown men getting so turned on by you, they start touching each other.
> 
> Credit to the Triplet AU goes to the Thirst Order Confessions Renewed Blog on Tumblr

Slowly, your eyes opened.

If it wasn't for the weight of three full grown boys with their arms, legs and drooling mouths pressing you down, you wouldn't be too sure where you were. There wasn't much you remembered from last night, fanning your cards on the table with a seductive grin and another shot and a half. You remembered your ankles dragging along the carpet as you tried to walk, a clench-worthy muscular arm, and the steadiness of a black memory foam pillow. You barely remembered one person crawling in after you, never mind three.

With your eyes minimally focused, you addressed your surroundings. You were definitely in a bed that wasn't yours—dark sheets, perfumed with heavy cologne, and early morning sunlight barely creeping in through the dark blinds. 

Yes, you knew exactly where you were.

With a heavy head, you tried to move again, what remained from last night's party still banging around between your ears as you tried to come to terms with your hangover. Attempting to lift your arm, you felt one of the bodies shift; a head of soft blonde hair emerging from the comforter. Matt loosened his jaw in his sleep, lazily rolling it around before letting his head fall back down on your arm, muttering inaudibly. Pushing your legs out, you roused another warmth with his arms locked around your waist, his cheek resting preciously on your thigh.

Ben grumbled, and smacked his lips, long hair falling down over his eyes as he pushed himself up onto his hands. He squinted his eyes as he surveyed what he could of the bed, pouting before collapsing back down into your thighs, nuzzling them happily as he dozed back off.

When you shifted again, your head rose suddenly. As the blood returned to your fingers, you felt the warmth of a bare chest as it began to breathe. Kylo grunted as he stirred. He lifted his massive hand up and pushed it against your messy bedhead, securing your face against his chest.

Three boys, sleeping like babies. You felt safe.

From under you, Kylo shifted again, a groan rumbling in his chest. He stretched his legs from the hips, flexing his toes, which in turn caused your legs to fall in between his thighs. Startled, Ben snorted and moaned uncomfortably. With all he drank last night, there was no way Ben Organa-Solo wasn't going to be hungover. He moaned again, and Matt's eyelids twitched.

“Hey..”

Kylo's voice filled you with warmth when he spoke, his fingers finding their way into your hair and massaging your scalp. He was still wearing most of his silver rings from yesterday, the one on this thumb was cold against your skin.

As you looked up at him, he delicately removed a lock of hair from your forehead, a smile tickling his lips. “Hey,” you replied, butterflies fluttering happily in your stomach.

Kylo pressed his lips down on your forehead, filling your chest with a throbbing warmth that made the daily pilgrimage down to your thighs. You picked up your knees to curl them around his thighs, but Ben was still there.

With a heavy moan, the middle child rolled over, protesting the removal of your soft legs from his arms. Flopping onto his back, he furrowed his eyebrows, whimpering pitifully. And when you thought it was over, he groaned again putting the back of his hand over his eyes, “Ughh..!!”

“Will you shut up?” Kylo grumbled angrily yanking your leg out from under his brother, slinging it up over his lap, “What are you doing in here, anyway? This isn't your bedroom.”

Matt shuffled again with a yawn, lifting his head, his glasses crooked on his nose, “I thought we were supposed to be here..” he said with a sleep smile. He adjusted his glasses, “It's Y/N's birthday,”

Oh! That would explain the fact you weren't in your apartment; that you were in fact at the Organa-Solo house, and the fact that you weren't sure where your clothes were. That would also explain the hangover. “Oh shit..” you grumbled.. “I totally forgot...”

“Sooo!” Ben grinned as he pushed up to his hands and knees, crawling over your naked body, tugging gently and deviously on the blanket, “We should celebrate...” he purred.

“How about you fuck off,” Kylo said pressing one finger against Ben's forehead, shoving him back with ease, “So I can celebrate..with my girlfriend,” he narrowed his eyes, “and with _out_ you clowns.”

Matt frowned, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, “What about us?”

“That's your problem,” Kylo said tipping your chin up to him. You smiled sweetly as he admired you with his usual deadpan appreciation, “You can figure that out in your own time...” he lowered his voice low enough only for you to hear, but with still enough snark to be directed at his brothers, “and in your own rooms,”

“Whatever, dude,” Ben rolled on his back closer to you, reaching his hand down the front of his boxers to scratch his trail of dark brown hair, “You can fuck her three ways to Sunday, but Matty and I--,” he pointed a lazy finger between him and Matt, “we got cake,”

Matt paused, narrowing his eyes before turning a concerned glance to Ben, “You..got the cake right?”

Ben stopped scratching, “You said you were getting the cake..”

Matt groaned, pushing his hands up into his hair, “Ugh! Ben!” he released his hair and it fluffed back around his ears, “You said you'd go last night!”

Ben shrugged, “Strip poker was too much fun,” he flipped back over and slid his body up over yours, “I didn't want to miss a second of those..beautiful breasts..” he growled pulling Kylo's comforter down to reveal your flushing skin, you could feel his erection pressing against your leg “You looked so fucking good....god..”

Kylo slapped his hand away.

Matt exhaled through his nose. He pushed himself up on the sheets and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, “I'll pick up the cake..” he mumbled to Ben, “you better get the decorations up for the party while Kylo..” he waved his hand dismissively, “..celebrates,”

“Ah, ah!” a wicked grin spread across Ben's face. He dove for Matt's scrawny torso yanking him back on the bed. Matt yelped as he was dragged, his knees kicking up as he slid across. Ben's hand disappeared instantly into the waistband of Matt's boxer briefs.

Before you had time to gasp in shock, you felt a heavy throbbing between your legs watching the lump of Ben's hand grasp Matt's cock. He flexed his wrist within the confines of Matt's underwear, pumping his budding erection.

“Ben..! What the f--”

“--shhh!” Ben snickered, “Quiet, Matty...who says we can't join the celebration” he winked at you.

Matt gasped, his cock trembling under Ben's strong hand. He leaned back on the bed, falling down to his elbows. His cheeks blushed innocently, shamelessly milking the pleasure from his brother's hand, “B-Ben..” he whimpered.

Kylo turned his head to you, sure that he felt you anxiously flex your hips. With your eyes glued to Ben's hand in Matt's underwear, you swallowed painfully hard, the pulsing between your legs amplifying with every sigh that fell from Matt's lips.

“Ohh..” Kylo said gently, a grin peeling across his face.

No. Not 'oh'.

You hesitated taking your eyes off of Ben, who straddled his brother's lap, peeling his underwear from his trembling body. Matt whined in relief, his cock finally allowed to breathe, “Kylo, I...” your voice barely broke a whisper.

Kylo didn't wait for you to respond. In one swift motion, he sat up in bed, pulling you up into his lap and in between his legs. He kept your body facing Ben as he leaned over Matt's waist, both hands now pumping his baby brother's cock. Kylo looped his arm around your neck, forcing you to keep your eyes on them. He pushed his thick lips against your ear, “You fucking like that...don't you?” he growled.

Heat swelled in your chest and you curl your hips up uncomfortably. Kylo's calloused fingers pushed down your tummy, his fingers hover your damp panties. You arched your back, swallowing hard against Kylo's forearm. He kept your eyes forward as Ben's hand began to slow, precum oozing from the tip of Matt's flushing cock.

Kylo rotated his fingers around on the crotch of your panties, finding your throbbing clit with ease. He pressed it hard back against your body and you squirmed hard, only pushing yourself further back against his erection. When your eyes focused back on Matt, Kylo smirked feeling another layer of wetness soak into the fabric, “Good girl...” Kylo moaned softly into your ear.

Matt tossed his head back on the comforter with a sigh, locks of blonde hair falling back out of his face. He twisted his hands in the sheets and bucked his hips into Ben's hand, precum dripping down his massive fingers.

“Good boy, Matty,” Kylo cooed, pressing his rough fingers against your womanhood. Matt flushed an even darker red, tossing his head to the left and heaving with his whole chest. Softly, Kylo kissed your ear while lubricating your pussy with the product of your arousal, running his tongue under your earlobe. With each breath, he chilled and warmed your neck, his fingers rubbing and squeezing your clit between them.

“Kylo,” you sighed against his arm.

He mused into your ear, “Y/N ..”

You bit your lip, rocking your hips harder into his fingers. The heat from your womanhood throbbed up anxiously through your body, your brain that rattled between your ears, desperately trying to wrap around this moment. Kylo pulling hard on your throat, keeping your eyes fixed on his brothers. They were muttering your name under their breaths, hands moving at the will of their brain to deliver pleasure. More pleasure.

More. Now.

“You're dirtier than I thought...” Kylo whispered snapping you from your erotic trance, “Hm..?” he nuzzled your earlobe, his growl trembling in your throat as he traced your jaw with his fingernail, “They're thinking about you, you know..” he rumbled, “How tight you are...that pretty mouth..” he pulled at your lip, still rosy from last night's lipstick, “Once they start...they can't stop..” he lowered his voice, “They'll fuck anything..”

Without a warning, Kylo shoved two of his wet fingers into your slit.

You gasped and Matt's cock twitched simultaneously. And when you sighed, he groaned, rolling his hips around Ben's hand, eyes squeezing shut. Surely you were on the insides of his eyelids, leaning over his legs and jerking his cock the way Ben was. He tossed his head the other way, opening his eyes again when he saw your legs in Kylo's hands. The sweet smell of your womanhood made his chest tighten, and he imagined his own lips plastered to your skin; his own fingers relentlessly teasing your pussy.

“Y/N..!” Matt gasped opening his palm towards you. “A-aahh...!” He reached for you and Kylo grinned wickedly as Matt began to pant heavily, “G-God...”

“Look at him squirm...” Kylo whispered, “Look at him want you,”

You closed your eyes and let the pleasure from Kylo's hand and Matt's whining fill your chest with heat. “And you..” he continued. Kylo pulled his slimy fingers from your cunt and took your jaw in his hand. He pushed his two fingers deep into your mouth until you gagged, sucking eagerly on his knuckles. “Isn't this a pretty picture...My brothers so fucking hard at the thought of you...with their hands on each other..”

You flushed, trying to focus on Kylo's fingers as they pushed even deeper into your mouth, but you couldn't tear your eyes away from Ben's hands.

“Fucking filthy..” Kylo growled taking your chin back in his hand. From beside your ear, you heard his mouth open, his fingers disappearing between his lips. He moaned as he rolled his fingers, rings and all around his tongue before pulling them out “and yet..” he pushed them back into your panties, “you've never been sweeter..”

Matt whined watching Kylo's fingers disappear into your panties before bringing them back to your mouth, pushing them between your plump lips. Precum that didn't make it into your mouth collected around your lips, rolling down your mouth to your chin. Kylo scooped up your milky precum and pushed it back into your mouth. You rolled your tongue in between his fingers, tasting your bittersweet wetness on his fingers. You held Kylo's forearm with both of your hands, keeping his hand and fingers inside of your mouth with a muffled moan. Matt watched has Kylo dug his clean hand back into your panties, squishing three of his long fingers into you and pulling your mouth apart at the same time. Matt writhed and closed his hands tighter in his brother's sheets.

“God, you're so hard, Matty,” Ben said with a grin, “You thinking about Y/N too, huh...” he bit his lip, “Fuck..you're thinking about those lips, aren't you, Matty?” Ben stole a glance at you, your precum dripping freeely from your lips, Kylo's fingers dripping with your saliva. “Oh she does look good, doesn't she..?” Ben twitched, boxers tightening at the crotch, “Pull her apart, Kylo..show Matty how wet she is..”

Kylo obeyed, taking the hand that wasn't smearing your cum on his face and sending it back down between your hips. He pulled your soaked panties apart, the stickiness peeling between his fingers and the lace. Kylo pressed his fingers along your opening, “Smell that, Matty..?” he groaned, partially to his brother and partially to you, “You want to taste..?”

Suddenly, Ben let go of his brother, and Matt scrambled over to you like a man driven mad with thirst. With shaking hands, Matt wrapped his arms around your hips, and buried his twitching lips into your womanhood. He moaned in relief, his lips opening immediately to lap up your fluids. He ran his tongue from bottom to top, dipping his tongue as deep inside of your throbbing womanhood. Whimpering, he found your clit, swirling his tongue around it before pulling it between his teeth.

You writhed and Kylo grabbed you harder, looping his arms under yours and clutching your breasts in his massive hands. He squeezed and kneaded them between his fingers as Matt devoured you, nudging you with his lips, “Ben..” he grunted, nodding in the direction of the bedside table.

Without another word, Ben hopped off the bed and quickly returned. He picked Matt's hips up into the air, forcing Matt to slide on his knees and forearms. Matt groaned into your cunt, barely able to pull his mouth away from you deliciousness, rubbing his prominent nose against your clit. He couldn't be bothered to pull away. Not while he indulged in your sex. Despite this, Ben sent his palm flying against his brother's ass, forcing Matt to release you to moan--

“Ben..!”

“Eat her, Matty,” he snarled, “eat her good..make that pussy tremble for me..” he slapped his ass again, Matt sliding even deeper between your legs, sucking passionately on your lips, “That's right...good boy,” Ben pushed his thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Suddenly, Matt cried out, Ben sinking one finger into his brother's puckering asshole. He breathed hard on your throbbing cunt his saliva and your precum both stringing between his mouth and your slit, “A-ahhh..! Fuck..!”

Kylo reached down in between your legs and took a fistful of Matt's soft blonde hair, shoving his face back into your pussy, “Don't stop,” he ordered, “More..”

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, fumbling with his smudged glasses before finally tossing them off. They clattered to the ground and he tossed his head back and forth between your legs, liberated by his poor eyesight. He whined anxiously into your folds, running his tongue up and down each crevice, over and over again, pulling heavy moans from your chest.

Slowly, Ben added more fingers. He rocked Matt back and forth from his hips, his fingers sliding in and out of his brother's blushing anus that throbbed anxiously for more. He admired his brother's innocence from behind, stroking his round cheeks and squeezing them. He admired the sight of his dark roots peeking out from the blonde, he imagined it was his face shoved between your thighs, devouring your womanhood like dessert. He shoved three fingers into Matt before reaching behind him, securing his needy hole with a pink plug adorned with a gem on the end.

Matt wailed as the plug slipped into place. He clenched tightly around it, sucking it tightly into his rectum. His cock twitched, pushing another droplet of cum from the tip, forcing Matt to grab himself for stimulation. Bent over, he stroked himself and in between groans, he grazed his nose and mouth over your wetness.

Ben grinned wickedly, lowering his lips to the plug as Matt clenched around it, teasing it with the edge of his tongue, “I'm saving that for later...”

“M-Matty..” you sighed, pushing your hips into Matt's lip again.

Matt responded with a groan, heat visibly rising in his chest as he indulged you for a few more seconds of passionate suckling before being drawn to look at you again. He raised his sleepy head, chin and mouth soaked with your juices as he pouted. His lip twitched restlessly, the plug beginning to throb in his asshole when Ben turned it on.

Reaching down, you stroked his face, his eyes lulling shut with his cheek against you hand. Intoxicated by your proximity, he leaned up, trembling anxiously. He fell into your lips, hands reaching anxiously for your cheeks, drinking passion from your lips has he had your pussy, your precum finding a home again on your chin.

“Oh, Matty..” you sighed into his mouth.

“Y/N..” he whined tipping his head to one side, sucking eagerly on your plush lips. He dipped his tongue between your lips, sweetly prodding you as he bobbed his head against yours, “You taste so good..” he stammered, his trembling hand leaving your cheek and pressing against the soaked lace of your panties. He pressed two of his fingers into your womanhood, forcing you to gasp on him, “Your lips are so soft..” he whispered as he rubbed you, “so wet...”

Fueled by lust, you shove him back, Ben forced to scrambled out of the way as his brother's back hit the sheets. Matt gasped sweetly, knees falling part just in time for your to wrench yourself from Kylo's grip. Without missing a beat you dove down, pressing his thighs apart with your palms and forcing his cock to wag between your eyes. You grinned, opening your soft lips and sucking hard and slow on his throbbing head.

Matt cried out, the vibrating from his anus trembling through to your mouth as you took him. Slobbering all over his pulsing cock, you take him by the inch into your mouth; the mouth he desperately craved on nights when he heard Kylo howling in pleasure from it. It was just as Matt dreamed it would be, a wet vaccum of sweet pleasure. And god was your mouth was so sweet on him, sucking tenderly on the tip before making it disappear completely into your throat.

Grinning at the sight of your hips waving back and forth, Ben scrambled in between you and Kylo to his oldest brother's dismay, “Hello, nurse...” Ben groaned licking his lips. He wasted no time plastering his mouth onto your womanhood, immediately licking his brother's saliva and precum from you. “M-mmph..! Holy fuck...” he grunted in pleasure, gripping your hips as he pushed you harder onto Matt's cock.

Kylo sat himself back away from Ben's arched back. He watched his brothers tease you, Matt pushing his trembling hand back into your hair and Ben digging his nails into your thick thighs, his nose nudging your lips apart allowing his tongue to run you from end to end. The erection that was so warm and hardening against you continued to throb as Kylo watched Ben muffle his moans in your wetness.

“Mmm, you like that?” Ben husked into you. He shoved his mouth deeper into you, pushing his salivating tongue back and forth across your lips, “God, you taste so good. You like choking on Matty's cock..? Tastes just like me, doesn't it,” Ben smirked against you, “Just like sucking my cock, isn't it? Oh yeah, you're so fucking good..h-hey!”

Kylo got up on his knees, erection wagging eagerly as he pushed it against Ben's hips, “Quiet.” he grunted. He leaned over his brother's hips and reached around grabbing Ben's cock through his boxer briefs.

Ben choked, coughing as he blushed, pausing from his ravenous devouring of your womanhood to groan. He snarled, turning his head towards Kylo, resting his cheek in your folds, “Wh..what the f-fuu-uck, dude?”

“I said be quiet,” Kylo continued to rub Ben's bulge as it hardened between his fingers. In one swift motion, he pulled the elastic down around his thighs and forced Ben's cock to be free. Ben panted, unable to fight his brother pulling his boxer briefs down to his knees before disposing of them. He wanted more. He couldn't deny it.

“Don't you...f-fuh..” Ben stammered, “Don't you _ever_ fucking tell _anyone_ I let you do this,”

Kylo smirked, asserting his grip on his brother's cock and pumping it as he would his own, “Mum's the word,”

Ben's elbows buckled, overwhelmed by the pleasure from his brother's hand. Beads of precum formed at the tip of his shaking cock, running down Kylo's fingers as he milked him. Harder, then softer, guided by his brother's moans that were so similar to his own. Ben growled through his teeth swearing profusely into your womanhood that sent chills up your spine.

Matt sighed sweetly, and with his eyes fluttering shut, he drifted off to a fantasy of you. He pushed his fingers back into your hair, moaning softly as he closed his fist around your hair. Bucking his hips up into your face, he twisted his hips, forcing his throbbing cock to explore different corners of your cavernous mouth. Before long, pressure began building up in his gut. He wanted to cum.

Anxiously, Matt lifted your head from his cock, saliva and precum dripping from your mouth. He drew you up his torso, laying your chest on his, your breasts pressing against his chest. Your heart fluttered as his eyes took in the sight of you, shaking and eager, eyes drowned in lust. Matt clenched his cock, pushing it down towards your womanhood. Before he could penetrate you, Ben's eyebrows furrowing angrily.

Ben reached for your hips, yanking them back, “M-Matty...what the fuck..!” He fought the tightening grip of Kylo around his cock, groaning as he was squeezed, “I want to fuck her first..! I earned it!”

“I need her now, Ben..” Matt whined, “I need to be inside of her..”

“Let him,” Kylo mumbled. He grabbed Ben's waist and turned him around, taking a fistful of his hair. “And put that mouth of yours to good use..”

“Kyl—mmMMPH!”

Ben was swiftly silenced on Kylo's cock. Forced to take its entirety into his mouth, Ben gagged before he shoved himself back. He shook his head with a wince, the saltiness of his brother's precum shoved against the back of his throat as he coughed, “No fucking way, dude!” he growled, “You--”

“I know you like your ass plugged,” Kylo grunted tilting his brother's head back, “So get to work...and I won't make you beg for it.”

Ben turned red, looking angrily at his brother before Kylo forced his face out of sight. Ben released his jaw, allowing Kylo's thick cock to sink up into his throat. He groaned angrily as he obeyed his brother, using his heavy saliva to coat the length.

He was surprisingly agile, busying his mind with images of you, your sweet hips as they rocked back and forth—he moaned hard on Kylo's cock, curling his fist in the sheets.  He growled angrily, imagining your body, closing his fist around your neck, his mouth and nose buried deep inside your cunt. Ben choked on the cock between his lips, regurgitating it before diving back down, voraciously whipping his head back and forth before Kylo yanked him angrily by the neck.

Ben choked.

“No. Teeth,” Kylo growled down his nose. He nodded towards you just in time for Ben to catch a decadent moan as it spilled from you. You were leaned down over Matt, kissing him tenderly on the mouth, your hips swaying seductively.  Kylo turned his attention back to his brother, “You want that?”

Ben nodded through the tightening grip of his brother's hand.

“Then do it right.”

Matt held his breath as he entered you, the swollen head of his cock breaching your tender outer lips. Sweet moans tumbled from your lips as you sank lower onto him until your lips were flush. Pleasure pulsed from deep inside of you where your g-spot was nudged hard with his cock, sending surges of pleasure through you with every move he made.

Ben and Kylo both turned their heads, watching you arch your back up into the sitting position, your hands braced against Matt's chest. You lifted yourself off of his cock before sliding back down slower this time, letting your moans harmonize with Matt's, who's hands clutched you desperately. He rode every ridge of your womanhood as slowly as he could, savoring every vibration as you sank down. Matt spanked you suddenly, ripples of your flesh tingling into pleasure that even his brothers felt just watching.

Ben began to shake, his eyes glued to your pussy as it clenched around his brother's cock. He lost control of his gag reflex, for a moment, forced to release Kylo to gape in awe. “Shit...” he moaned, his cock pulsing in anticipation. Matt spanked you again, his mutterings growing more frequent, louder. Ben swallowed hard.

“Look at her..” Kylo mumbled, “Look at the way her pussy drools on that cock..You want that..?”

Mesmerized, Ben nodded, rolling his tongue along his bottom lip.

Kylo pushed his brother forward until his nose was inches away from the base of Matt's cock and the plug that was still vibrating in his anus. He positioned Ben's hips up, taking a glob of his brother's slobber from his cock and smearing it over his puckering hole.

Ben whined, nudging the base of Matt's cock with his nose, inhaling the sour scent of your cunt as it landing eagerly on his brother. He grinned, biting down on his bottom lip as he felt his own asshole begin to give way.

From behind him, Kylo pressed one long finger into Ben's anus. He rotated and pumped it slowly, opening him up an inch at a time. With his other hand, Kylo pumped his own cock, watching the crook of your back like a hawk as Matt fucked you. He groaned low and deep in his chest, pushing Ben deeper against where his youngest brother's cock was disappearing into your pussy.

Ben opened his mouth, blushing in the heat of Matt's groin as he closed his lips around his vibrating testicles. Matt arched his back, flexing his hip up into you, the fluids from your pussy dripping down into Ben's nose. Ben pulled his lips apart and sucked the taut skin into his mouth, licking the base of Matt's cock and tasting you with it. He stopped when Kylo pushed another finger in, his jaw hanging slack in awe at the pressure of his anus pulling open, “H-hng..”

“Good..relax..” Kylo groaned nudging Ben forward again before removing his fingers. He rubbed his hands on Ben's ass, calming him with his rough hands while spreading his ass apart. Pushing the head of his cock against Ben's puckering anus, Kylo tightened his grip on him, forcing his brother to surrender his tightness to him.

Ben whined as his hole gave way, allowing Kylo's heavy cock to plunge inside of him. He slipped into submission, as inch after inch of his brother's cock disappeared into his rectum. He kept his back eagerly arched for the deepest penetration, rocking his hips back into his brother's cock. Kylo closed his eyes, his breathing hitching anxiously as Ben clenched around him. He held on to Ben's hips, rocking him back and forth. They weren't as plush as you, but they'd have to do...he'd get his turn eventually.

Matt turned you around, lifting you by the waist and forcing you around, feet down on his knees. You continued to bounce on his cock the heat of an orgasm beginning to spread inside of you. You pinned your eyes to Kylo's bare chest, broad and heaving with every thrust. He locked eyes with you, a grin spreading across his face like a shadow. He reached forward and seized Ben by the hair, forcing him to look up.

Ben winced in pain as his back arched the opposite direction, his eyes catching the sight of your bouncing breasts filling his body with a heavy desire to penetrate you himself. He dropped his eyes back down to your shimmering cunt, as Matt's cock displaced your juices around to your lips.

“Holy.... fuck, you're beautiful,” he groaned, pushing himself up against your torso. Matt held you steady and Kylo slipped his hand under Ben's thigh and lifted it to keep his cock pressed inside. Ben stumbled closer, leaning over your body, forcing Matt to hold you and Ben up at the same time.

Ben leaned forward, cupping your breasts in his shaking hands as Kylo pushed his thigh even higher to ease Ben's anus around him. Ben grinned at you through the throbbing pleasure that set his gut ablaze with arousal. He pulled your torso up, pushing his hands against Matt's as he guided you harder onto his brother's cock, “Such a good girl..” he panted, “Such a needy girl...”

You grinned through the pressing pleasure in your own groin, taking his cheeks in your hands, “I can say the same thing about you...Ben..”

Ben snickered, kneading your nipples between his fingers. He took a sharp breath, “Mmm, only needy for you,” he breathed, “In fact..” he paused to gasp and bite his lip, “My only circumstances for—this..” he groaned, “Was so I could look at you at the same time,”

“Oh yeah..?”

He raised his eyebrow, a bead of sweat appearing from his scoops of hair at his ear. He bit the corner of his lip, smirking when he tasted a drop of your precum on it, “Oh yeah...” he growled.

Ben tipped his nose up and pressed your lips together, your arms slipping down around his neck pulling him closer. He groaned happily, muffling his moans against you mouth. He tucked his hand behind your neck, taking his other hand to grip his throbbing erection. He slapped it hard against your clit and you squealed in delight, taking a fistful of his hair. He pulled away for a hot second, pinning his mouth to your neck as you sighed more enthusiastically than ever, “Switch holes, Matty,” he grunted, “I want in..”

“N-No, Ben,” Matt's voice piped up from behind you, “Sh-she's not ready, I..I don't want to hurt her,”

Ben released his cock and pushed two of his fingers into your mouth. “I can fix that...” he husked, “Can't I, baby..?” His eyes glittered excitedly as he watched you suck on his fingers, alternating biting and licking his lip as he pumped his fingers in and out, “Good girl..” Ben yanked your hips flush with his, forcing Kylo to come closer, to keep his throbbing cock inside of him. Ben wasted no time pressing his fingers down the crease of your ass and plunging those two fingers deep inside of your own rectum.

You cried out, arching your back, nearly forcing Matt's cock from your cunt, but Ben's other hand kept your hips forward, “Other way, baby..there you go..” he cooed. His fingers squished as you clenched, his saliva getting trapped around your sensitive rim. He pushed himself inside you to the second knuckle, in time with Matt's pace, keeping his fingers pressed inside of you at all times, spreading you gently, “Atta girl...just like that..”

With your teeth hard on your bottom lip, Ben relieved you from Matt's cock. It popped from your cunt and only dripped for a second before Ben pushed you back down on his brother from your ass. You gasped sharply, your anus puckering against the head of Matt's cock. Matt pulled your knees up, forcing you to relax as he entered you before groaning so heavily that it sent a chill up Ben's spine. Matt sank in you an inch at a time, until you collapsed, sinking down completely. He yelped and you sighed your cunt pulsing anxiously for Ben.

With his fist around his cock, Ben slapped it against your raw pussy, a mix of Matt and your precum splashing against your legs. He growled hungrily, his eyes stuck on the sight of his swollen head rolling around your lips, catching the head in your wetness. Stimulating you in bursts until finally, he sank up into you with a satisfied moan.

“O-oh, Ben!” you cried.

“Ohh ho, yes..!” Ben lowered his hands to your hips, holding you steady as he dictated the pace that plowed you. He hiccuped your moans against his lips as he kissed you again, with little regard for Kylo.

Kylo shoved suddenly forward, forcing his entire length inside Ben, forcing Ben to cry out pitifully. Digging his nails into Ben's thigh, he snapped his hips into him, reaching around and grabbing Ben's neck with as much force as his fist would allow.

“H-Hng!” Ben choked, “f-fu-uck you, K-Kylo,”

“That's not how this works,” his brother replied with a grin.

Ben lowered his head and leaned up against you, his new pace being dictated by Kylo and Kylo alone. He gripped you tightly still, biting hard on his bottom lip as he pressed his forehead against your shoulder. He moaned deeply, through his teeth that had grabbed a hold of your skin and his tongue that drooled on your collarbone.

“G-guys..?” Matt whimpered, “I-I'm gonna cum..!”

“Oh no you don't--!” Ben hoisted you off of Matt as quickly as he could, Matt whining in protest, as Ben kept you on his dick, holding you up completely on his own, arms looped under your thighs, keeping your fluids pinned to your body.

“Ben, no!” Matt cried.

“You're not cumming,” Ben snapped. He turned his eyes back to you, groaning only slightly as Kylo bucked him into you, “not before those pretty lips take a seat on my face..”

Close to an orgasm himself, Kylo grumbled in protest, letting go of Ben's hair and relieving his brother of his cock, “Make it quick..”

Out of desperation, Ben obeyed, popping his cock from you with a relieved sigh. Within seconds, he was on his back, beckoning you with his fingers with a grin on his face. You crawled on your knees into his hands that cupped your thighs lovingly, “Atta girl..” he took a deep breath, the smell of his cock and your cunt filling his nostrils. He groaned in delight before yanking your hips down, your pussy landing square on Ben's lips.

He went to work immediately, forcing his slimy tongue straight up into your womanhood, forcing your sensitive folds left then right in his mouth. He moved his whole head up and down, back and forth, swallowing mouthfuls of his saliva and your juices as you oozed into his mouth. Ben moaned happily, nudging your clit with his nose and sucking eagerly.

It wasn't long before Matt slipped in behind you; the gentle vibrating from his plug rattling your flesh. He wrapped his arms around you, squeezing your voluptuous breasts in his shaking hands. He leaned down over your shoulder, nuzzling your ear with his nose, “Y/N..” he whispered.

You sighed feeling his throbbing cock pressed against you. He was going to cum soon you could hear it in his voice. He bucked his hips gently intoyou, the vibrating from his plug resonating through his cock and into your ass as he nudged it, “Matty..” you turned your head to him, blushing to see how close he really was. His breath washed over your nose and mouth, a lock of his blond hair laying attractively across his eyes, still free from his glasses, and so, so handsome.

Matt pressed his lips against your warm cheeks, kissing you sweetly, his hands pushing and squeezing your nipples between his hands, “Mmm...so beautiful..” he whispered in between kisses. He lowered his head, suckling on your blushing shoulders, the sensation of his lips on your skin sending waves of heat that all flowed to where Ben had you pinned by the mouth. Matt pushed one of his hands down your tummy to your clit that he pulled greedily from his brother, rotating it hard against his fingertips.

Ben moaned in protest. His nose and mouth freed from your sweet womanhood, gripped you tighter before shaking his head furiously, stimulating you relentlessly to reclaim your pleasure. He kicked his knees up, pushing Matt closer to your body, making it easier for Matt to squeeze you from behind.

A gentle touch brought your attention back to your front. Kylo settled on his knees before you, pushing your hair away from your red cheeks. He closed his fist around on your hair and pulled your lips to his. You raised your hands to his angled cheeks, blushing in your chest at the feel of his skin growing warm under your hands. They dropped down his neck, then to his chest that heaved with every breath he drew from your kiss. Fingers trailing down his abdomen, you felt Kylo inhale sharply, moaning as you took a hold of his sex.

Slowly, you pumped him, biting your lip in between kisses, you opened your eyes to look at him. Kylo pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, nudging you with his nose to kiss you again. He pushed his tongue down into your mouth, tilting your head to one side, his lips taking a hold on your bottom lip. Kylo moaned into your mouth, letting you have your lip back as slowly as he could, letting your plump lip roll out from between his teeth.

Involuntarily, you rocked your hips and Ben reveled in it, keeping his head still, letting you move the way you wanted to on his tongue. He spat up into your folds and as you dripped back down into his mouth, he smirked, not hesitating to swallow you back down. He moaned blissfully, slapping your thighs, and shaking your plumpness around in his hands, growling hungrily as he consumed you.

Still, you kept your hands going, milking more and more precum from Kylo's hungry cock. Kylo flexed his hips against your grip, exhaling as he released more of his milky sweetness from the tip of his cock. It ran thick down your manicured fingers. In return, Kylo fought Matt over control of your breasts. Where Matt's hands weren't, he pulled and squeezed at your skin, keeping your focus on him. And anywhere Kylo's hands weren't, Matt found room to pinch and pull at your hips, prying your clit away from Ben, despite the way Ben forced you back.

Pleasure pulsed heavily from three different places on your body all pushing you closer and closer to the edge. Matt on your breasts, Kylo at your mouth, and Ben licking your entrance, you were overwhelmed—and with abandon, you came.

Kylo felt it first, in a sharp breath that you seized from his mouth, and a series of heavy whines that escalated, pushing down into your chest where Matt felt your torso shudder, your nipples hardening between his fingers. He kept two fingers pinned to your clit where Ben felt the full force of your orgasm. You tipped your head back as you clenched Ben's head between your thighs. He dug his nails into you as your pussy contracted hard, spilling your cum into his mouth, screams of ecstasy fueling Kylo's erection. He wasn't finished yet. None of them were.

The eldest Organa-Solo boy lifted your hips forward from Ben's face and kept you secured in his arms. “Move,” Kylo grunted, “it's my turn..”

Both Matt and Ben scrambled out of the way as Kylo let you back onto the bed. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he gripped you tenderly, supporting you despite how your knees trembled from the thrill of orgasm. He lifted your face with his, closing his lips around yours and massaging your lips with his own. He let his eyes close in submission, inhaling your scent, ignoring the taste of his brothers on you. He pushed his hands back through your hair and pulled away only to admire you for a moment before reaching down between your thighs.

You gasped sharply, shying away from his calloused hand for a second before he forced himself there, yanking your thighs apart and shoving his fingers into your sex. Thighs trembling, you collapsed forward into his arms, your nails digging into his shoulders as you surrendered to his pleasure.

Matt was writhing at the end of the bed, sweating, body trembling in time with the plug that shook him still. His cock was leaking anxiously, thick, red and throbbing, desperate for release. He flopped over on his back, “Y-Y/N..!” he sobbed, “Kylo...B-Ben...Anyone..!”

Ben dove for him, flipping him over and picking his hips up. “If I'm not cumming in Y/N...” he muttered, “Then I guess you'll have to do..”

The youngest sobbed as Ben twisted and yanked out the butt plug, Matt sobbing in relief as he nearly collapsed back into the sheets. Ben kept him steady, leaning over his shivering brother and pressing his cock into Matt's throbbing anus. Matt cried out, closing his hands around the sheets as his brother relieved him of the awful ache, leaving Kylo to deal with yours.

Kylo tipped you back against Ben, holding you up and using his brother to brace you at the same time. Your legs opening habitually, as if your knees knew themselves the consequences of refusal. He leaned over you, hooking his thumb around the back of your knee, keeping you apart. He pressed his palm against your hypersensitive clit, ignoring how you wailed, growling as you writhed under the pressure of his hand.

The force pushed through from your quivering hips through to Ben, who kept Matt steady, penetrating him as eagerly as he could, his mind racing from here to the moon with images of you; your sweet and welcoming cunt. It drove Ben into a frenzy, but Kylo kept him slow.

Kylo's cock was unlike any of his brothers, thick and wet, it pulsed when it touched the flushing lips of your pussy. He grunted anxiously, rubbing his sore cock along the softness of your folds before slapping it aggressively against you, once, twice, until you were sobbing, twisting your fists in his sheets.

“Kylo..!” you begged

“Quiet,” he muttered, “Let your body speak to me..”

Oh, how it screamed for him. Despite the spinning in your head from Ben's mind-blowing cunnilingus, you still felt pressure building for a second. Just for Kylo. You rotated your hips against his cock that stood steadfast against your throbbing lips, begging with your body for him. Your hands moved like you were fumbling in the dark, across his pectorals, finding his face and neck, and finally his hair.

He tossed it out of his eyes with a smug and powerful grin as you grabbed for him, gasping softly as a spike of pleasure from your grip pushed his hips forward. Penetration was swift and complete, and with a cry, he took you. There was nothing soft and sweet about his pace; it was hard, wild and frenzied, lubricated only by your arousal for him as it continued to soak you. His balls slapped you relentlessly, harder and harder, faster and faster until you opened your eyes in side to see Kylo grab you and toss you beside Matt.

“H-Hnnng I'm gonna cum!” Matt cried, his knuckles white from his fondling.

Ben moved quickly after, yanking his brother up by the torso replacing Matt's hand with his own. Matt came hard, ropes of hot cum erupting from his cock with an impossibly sweet whine. Ben was next, yanking his cock from his brother's ass in time to collapse near your chest, blowing his seed on your neck and face, speckling you with his own milky cum. Shoving his brothers aside, Kylo was last, pumping himself hard before keeping forward and howling in ecstasy as he came, steaming cum burst from his heavy cock, splashing across your bouncing breasts as they heaved with the final rushes of your orgasm.

Finally free of every ache, pain and pressure in your body, you felt as if you were floating; head spinning slowly around as your didn't bother to try and open your eyes. It wasn't until you felt the soft sensation of not one, but three sets of lips, kissing their mess away that you felt grounded. But one mouth was more enthusiastic--

Ben snickered, propping himself up over your breasts, sucking on them greedily, ignoring the way you squirmed, “You were so fucking good, kid,” he said with a grin slapping your sensitive clit, “God, look at you..covered in cum on your birthday..” he twirled his dirty finger in a cum puddle on your cheek, “That's mine, right there..” he whispered.

You open your eyes slowly as Matt rested his head on your tummy, “So is that it then?” You asked pushing a hand back through your hair before rubbing the top of Matt's head, “You forget my cake and blow your loads on me instead?” You cocked your eyebrow, “Some birthday,”

“Could be worse,” Ben said with a shrug, “You could get cum in your eye or something,”

The pain didn't settle in right away, but within seconds, there was a large glob of thick cum that had leaked down through your eyebrow and into your eye forcing you to squeeze your eye shut. You gasped slowly, the pace at which you flailed your perfectly manicured fingers increased as the pain did, “Ow?...Ow..ow! Ow! _OW_!”

Matt leaped into action, fumbling for his glasses and shoving them on his nose, “O-oh..Y/N!” he whimpered. He back back to your side, brushing the excess cum away up on your forehead with the side of his hand, “C-come on—before it sets...” He picked you up and herded you clumsily towards the bathroom, both of you still shaking from your orgasm.

“You and your big mouth..” Kylo grumbled.

“Hey,” Ben raised an accusing finger at his brother, “That one wasn't mine,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I promise, the next one will be better!


End file.
